


Becoming a Mack

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Family, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Jonah Beck had been dating their daughter Andi for a while now, and her parents have decided that it was time for Jonah to become a 'full' Mack. By giving the teenage boy an experience that he would never have expected.
Relationships: Andi Mack & Bowie Quinn, Andi Mack & Rebecca "Bex" Mack, Bowie Quinn/Jonah Beck, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Jonah Beck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

If someone was to tell him that this was going to happen, Jonah Beck would have believed that they were absolutely insane. There was no chance, yet here he was. In a situation of complete surrealism.

Jonah's lip quivered as a fresh wave of arousal washed over his young body, breathing heavily. The breaths were slow and concentrated. He felt the cool air pass his lips, and the movement of his chest riding then falling. Jonah wiped his sweaty palms on either of his legs; The nerves were getting worse. Jonah's emerald green eyes narrowed in on the object of his hidden desire; the mother of his girlfriend. One Bex Mack, who was peeling off her leather jacket staring intently at him. Bex wore only a black bra beneath, teasing Jonah with her mature breasts.

Nervous out of his mind, Jonah's eyes flickered to an armchair by the bed. Where her husband and the father of his girlfriend Bowie Mack sat watching, a hand cupped over his crotch moving just an inch.

"A-are you sure about this?" Jonah's voice cracked.

"I see the way you look at her," Bowie motioned at Bex, whose hands were massaging her own body. Playing with her large breasts, rolling them in her hands. The nipples peeking out over what was surely one of Andi's bras. There was simply no way that they could belong to Bex, being that skimpy and showing everything. "I want to see this. Want to watch."

"R-Really?" Jonah blushed, his voice struggling to comprehend that Bex and Bowie were allowing this.

"Eyes over here, big boy…" Bex purred as she climbed onto the bed. Like a horny minx she swiftly moved up on Jonah, who pressed himself down into the beg. Gulping as arousal flooded his system. She enjoyed that, the submissive side to a cocky young popstar. Bex pressed their sexes together, feeling how hard Jonah was for her. "Oooh hello down there,"

Jonah blushed heavily. The seventeen-year-old knew she was feeling him throb. He had been wanting Bex ever since she had booked him for a lesson with her daughter, a lesson that changed his normal and love life. While he was now dating the daughter, the near legal adult couldn't stop finding Bex's as the ultimate MILF.

He bucked up against Bex, causing friction on his cock. "T-this is so hot-"

"Yes, you are… you sexy piece of boy…" Bex purred, running her fingers over Jonah's muscular chest. A little jealous of her daughter for claiming this young stud. She might just have to convince her daughter to have more family time with them and her boyfriend in the future. She rocked up and down against Jonah's cock, pleasuring him with a low moan that filled his mind. Jonah flexed his muscles, letting her nails trace across his chiselled features. "Such a young stud, aren't you Jonah Beck…"

Nodding eagerly as he grinded Bex' pussy through their jeans, Jonah groaned. She felt so hot on his dick. And as his lips quivered with this sound of pleasure, Bex leaned in. Pressing her breasts on Jonah's firm pecs. Letting him feel their softness just before capturing the boy's lips. A move that had the boy moaning internally and kissing back eagerly, shocked to be getting this and wanting to impress the sexy older lady.

He had heard the story of young boys fucking their teachers or a couple of underage celebrities getting to fuck super hot older co-stars, but he hadn't expected to have the Bex Mack wanting him.

They made out on the bed, Jonah moaning down Bex's throat. Kissing with passion, lips twisting together as their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. Bex massaged Jonah's body, kissing hard. Making the young boy melt as she traced around his nipples and played with Jonah's tongue.

Smirking when she felt the younger boy trying to grind up against her, Bex broke the kiss and turned to her husband. "Reminds me of you baby, back all those years ago. You were just as eager."

Bowie's hand moved along his cock, straining in his pants. Jonah noticed it and gulped hard; Bex took that, there was no way she would even feel his dick! Smirking widely, the man massaged his balls. "How about you strip her down, Jonah?"

"Mm, I think I'm wearing a little too much stud… want to help me remove it?" Bex purred into the teenager's ear. Feeling his answer with how his cock throbbing against her.

"G-god yes!" Jonah squeaked.

"Then go for it sexy boy…" Bex purred again, loving the reactions that she was getting from her daughters boyfriend. Even if she did wonder how Andi was going to react when she found out that her mother took Jonah Beck for a test.

Jonah didn't know where to begin. His hands hovered over her hips, moving up and down an inch. Ass or breasts of a beautiful mature woman, a teenage boy's dreams. Finally the boy made up his mind, and Jonah's hands glided along Bex's hips to her bra. Expertly unclasping the clip and removing it from the MILF. As he undid it, Bex smirked at her husband, who had made the same decision when they first hooked up. With Bowie shrugging and grinning back cheekily; Jonah was his perfect student. eyes went wide; Bex's marshmallowy breasts were inches from his face, jiggling at him. Showing off the dark nipples.

Leaning in, Jonah took a nipple between his lips. That was a surprise. His eagerness. Jonah sucked on the nub, flicking it with his tongue and pulling it back until letting it pop free. Then he moved to the other, sucking Bex's breast.

Bex played with the boy's hair, moaning into the air. Her sounds made both males moan; Jonah grazed his teeth across the nipple and Bowie undid his pants. Now palming his dick through white briefs. Barely holding back his cock. The man wished that he hadn't agreed until Bex gave the okay for him to join. He couldn't wait to introduce this beast to the beauty that his daughter was dating.

Jonah Beck was going to look delicious when slid onto the entire length of his large cock.

The boy's muscular form flexed as he took the hammering that the older man had planned for this best student, releasing cute grunts and moans of musculine teenage pleasure before begging for Bowie to take and claim him. Which he would before putting those torturously sexy dimples to work, as the youngster learnt to deep throat on a cock that would outshine most men.

As Jonah sucked on Bex's tits, switching between them obvious to Bowie's plans, his hands fell down her back to the woman's ass. So juicy and soft. He didn't know he did it when the teenager spanked Bex.

"Mm! Jonah…!" She moaned loud. "Spank meeeee…"

Jonah's cock throbbed once more as she moaned his name, the teen giving his girlfriend's mother what she asked for by spanking her ass once more. The boy wished that she was naked and bent over something as he was spanking her juicy ass.

After a few good slaps on her ass, the boy started to lower her pants. She wiggled up on Jonah, helping him to lower them down. Easing them over her legs, revealing her beautiful naked body to the boy. Thin and silky, with a juicy asian ass and warm pussy that pushed down on the boy. All that was left to do was get him naked. But Bex allowed Jonah's hands to explore her ass and spank away.

"So hot, Jonah!" She grinded on him, before kissing Andi's boyfriend. Their tongues battled as the pair made out hard.

"Y-Yes you are, you're sooooo beautiful…" Jonah moaned back, trying to feel every bit of his girlfriend's mother.

Bex's hand, which had been massaging his bare chest, suddenly moved down Jonah's body. Shocking him by dipping into his sweatpants and curling around his throbbing teenage dick.

"Oooh, now isn't Andi lucky… getting some of this boy meat." Bex purred, as she squeezed the seventeen-year-old's length.

"F-fuuuck, Bex!" Jonah humped her hand. Getting a handjob by this MILF made him moan, "I-I want to fu-fuck you so bad! B-bet you're better than A-Andi, she doesn't know how to treat it..."

"Well then, mommy might need to give her some lessons on how to treat a stud…" Bex purred, stroking the young shaft. "Would Jonah Beck like Andi to learn from her mommy?"

Jonah licked his lips with hunger, kissing Bex deeply. She moaned in surprise at the fierceness behind his kiss. "Fuck yes. I want her to watch me pou-pound her mommy."

Bex smirked as she gave his length another firm squeeze. "Now that can be arranged big boy…"

"Where's daddy in all this? Kicked out, in you two? In my own daughter?" Bowie asked, grinding into his palm. Itching for Jonah to get naked so he could reveal his own dick; The monster was itching to escape.

Jonah blushed enough that Bex chuckled. "I think our big boy wanted a little threesome with his girlfriend and her mommy. Isn't he such a naughty boy."

"A good boy asks for the father's blessing first." Smirking, the man shot a wink. The first hint he gave Jonah about his own desires.

A hint that had Jonah gulping and making his ass feel a little painful from the thought of his role being ripped open by the monstrous looking cock in Bowie's revealed briefs. But his focus was drawn away when Bex hooked into his pants and lowered the boy's pants. Pulling them away with a sexy growl, needy to see his naked body. Jonah lifted his ass quickly, surprised at the suddenness. But now he was nude on the bed, all that sexiness on full display.

Jonah's abs were already sexy to behold, a developed six pack highlighted by firm pecs and lines of muscle all over his chest. Each curve led the eye lower down his body to a pair of v-lines that sloped down between his legs. Right to Jonah's cock. Six and a half inches of semi-girthy teenage cock, with pulsing veins running along his length down to a cut dark pink tip. He was smooth down there, freshly cut. The lack of a bush made him look bigger.

Meanwhile, Bowie got a nice view of that toned little ass, how tight Jonah's cheeks were. They would look good clenching around his dick. He couldn't wait for his wife to allow him to destroy the ass of their daughters boyfriend, planning on having Jonah begging for more. If this worked out, their guitar lessons wouldn't just end with Jonah going home knowing a song, it would end with Jonah taking his cock like the bottom stud that ass was craving to be.

"Damn stud, you shave it? Very sexy…" Bex purred.

Jonah grinned nervously as she played with his cock, the soft palm caressing his smooth balls. "A-all for you,"

"Oh really, Jonah Beck!" Bex smirked, as she squeezed the nearly adult boy's girthy cock.

He nodded, slowly moving his hips to fuck her hand. "Yeah… Uhm, Bowie? Are there any rules? S-she is your wife, I mean…"

Squeezing his cock harder, Bex turned his attention back to her. The woman growling dominantly: "And you are asking him, why? This is my body and I am in charge of what you do with it, little boy."

Jonah sunk into the bed gulping, "Y-yes ma'am. What are the rules?"

"No rules… except for one, which is up to you." Bex smirked. "No shootin' bare unless you want to be the father of your girlfriend's sibling…"

There was an undeniable moan at the sheer thought of Bex's pussy being flooded with his cum. Jonah's hands squeezed her juicy ass tighter, grinding raw against her. But Jonah bit his lip and nodded before giving a small, dirty kiss. "None in your pussy, ma'am. But… can I flood your ass? I can go a few rounds..."

"Oh I'm expecting you to, Jonah…" Bex purred, moving down his teenage body before leaning down to run her tongue against his young throbbing cock. "I'm expecting a lot from this sexy piece of boy-meat."

"Fuuuck!" Jonah's fists clenched as his hips lifted up, "A-are you going to suck or ride me, Bex?"

"Which would Andi's boyfriend prefer…" Bex smirked, using her tongue to snake around the mushroom head of the teenage boy's cock.

Jonah's breathing was shaky, and his body refused to stop jittering. Uncontrollable urges ran through his mind, ranging from shoving Bex down his dick to slamming the mature pussy with all his strength. Anything with Bex sounded beyond sexy. "I… want your throat around my dick!"

"As you wish stud…" Bex purred, as her mouth opened. The teenager watched in shock and pleasure, as the woman engulfed his entire cock inch by inch. Taking his entire length without gagging, something she had learnt from her husband's monstrous length.

With his dick buried balls deep in Bex, Jonah's hand wove into her dark hair. Holding the woman down as her throat wrapped around him. The warm, wet walls stimulate every inch of his shaft while Bex' tongue squirmed around the length of it, worshipping all of Jonah's dick. One of Bex' hands massaged Jonah's toned legs, rubbing his thigh. The other slipped up between his legs and caressed his balls, feeling the warm orbs churning his cum.

She smirked around Jonah. Coming up on a minute being held down as he cried out, grinding into her face. Obviously he'd never felt the satisfaction of a real deepthroat. Bex was happy to use her tongue on Jonah's dick. Making it all nice and wet. It was only when she started to hum that he gasped and slipped up; The vibrations took away his inhibitions.

Jonah swiftly pulled Bex to the tip then forced her back down. Making her swallow his cock.

"Fuck yeah, Jonah, fuck her throat!" Bowie pulled his meaty cock out while Jonah fucked his wife's mouth. Revealing inch upon inch of tanned beefy dick, with a wide girth and furious flared head. The dark brown tip throbbed, already drooling precum that ran down the underside of his dick. Bowie scratched his wild jungle before reaching around to cup his heavy balls. Jonah didn't look even half as long or thick as it. "Go harder, she can handle way more than that. Throats this nightly,"

Gulping at the size of Bowie, but wanting to give Bex something that would have the MILF interested in him coming back. Jonah began fucking the mouth of his girlfriend's mother even harder. Forcing his young cock down into the throat of the mature lady. Bex started to gag a little from the forcefulness of the eager teenager, and gulped down his cock, moaning deeply. Her drool dripped around the boy as he fucked like a wild animal. The deeper and faster he went, fucking in the taste of his cock, Bex's eyes rolled back.

"Unnngh, mm…" She tasted his precum on her tongue, greedily swallowing it.

"Oh shit, Jonah…" Bowie worked the length of his dick, pumping it in front of the boy. Seeing such a handsome young man fucking her mouth was a huge turn on, making Bowie's cock hard as steel.

Grinning widely over at Bowie while trying to ignore the massive cock, Jonah questioned: "Like Bowie?"

"Harder, Jonah. That's barely even a gag." Bowie advised, rubbing the flared tip with his thumb.

"She can handle it? Andi usually whines…" Jonah responded, continuing to face fuck the muture woman.

Bowie chuckled at the boy. Semi-aroused to know his daughter was giving Jonah head, wondering if he should give the young girl some lessons on how to really suck a cock. The man's wonderings were not the first time that he had thought about introducing his daughter to his monstrous cock, but the first only focusing on her mouth. Usually he was wanting to ram deep inside of the young girl.

"Dude look at this thing," He shook his cock, "She can handle more than you can give, so go nuts!"

Jonah shrugged, using both hands to shove Bex down. She was so wet on his cock, deepthroating without hassle just letting him go wild on her throat. His muscles tensed up with effort, fucking deep and hard.

"Uuunhg… I- I can't stop!" Jonah was on the edge, slamming down her passage. He was going to cum in a man's wife, a wife which also was the mother of his girlfriend.

"Make sure she swallows every fucking drop," The man moaned. Bowie's hand massaged his ripped six-pack, rubbing all over his muscles while a teenager was about to blow in his wife. "Punish her if she doesn't swallow all of it…"

"O-Oh god…" Jonah moaned loudly, from the thought of punishing Bex if she didn't swallow every drop of his seventeen-year-old cum. The teen hoped that she didn't, just so he could.

He thrust deep down Bex's throat and fired a hot rope of cum into her. She moaned deeply at his sweet yet earthy flavour, gulping down the teenage spunk. More fired inside from the throbbing head, pumping her bulged throat full of hot cum. Bex swallowed everything he could give, until Jonah suddenly pulled off to the tip. Allowing the woman to savour some of his taste as he pulled in her mouth, giving the full experience of Jonah's cream. But it also meant a few drops fell onto his waist.

"S-she waisted some…" He moaned as Bex swallowed a good mouthful of cum. There was more than most boys could shoot.

Bowie grinned, impressed at the amount of cum in his wife's mouth, with the man's hand beginning to pump a little harder at the view. Only thing better in his mind would have been if Jonah had creamed all over his wife's beautiful face. But he had plenty of time to convince the teenage stud to do that. Especially if he could go multiple times, like he claimed.

"Well how'd you like to punish her, man?" Bowie stroked his meaty dick as Bex pulled off to lap at the last of Jonah's cum. For extra measure, she sucked on the boy's smooth balls as well. Swirling her tongue around them, making Bowie moan.

"Mmm, punish me Jonah Beck…" Bex purred, teasing his young balls. A little jealous of her daughter for enjoying this sweet cream on the regular.

Jonah moved around on the woman, pulling her ass up into the air and pushing her head into the bed. His hand came down on Bex's soft, fleshy ass for a firm smack. She moaned at the rough smack, and got louder as Jonah spanked even harder. Making her tan skin red. "Next time swallow my cum!"

"Mmmm, spank my naughty ass…" The older woman purred, wiggling her ass for the young teenager.

Spanking mercilessly as he pushed her head down hard, Jonah got up behind the woman. Bowie shifted in his seat, watching Jonah aim his cock at his wife's hole. On the edge of his seat watching the raw cock about to enter his wife, rubbing its tip on her pussy.

"Whoa, whoa, Jonah! You're really going bare?" He moaned. Bex had ensured condoms when they planned this, but she was smiling cheekily.

"Do you really wanna hide my cock behind a condom?" Jonah grinned, just as cheekily as he ground against Bex's pussy. "I bet this naughty MILF wants to really feel every inch of my cock deep inside of her…"

Bowie growled, "No way. Condom, Beck."

Instead, the boy slammed all six and a half inches of his cock deep into Bex. Burying it all with one hard thrust. Making her cry out into the sheets as her pussy got impaled on his young cock. While not as impressive as her husband, it was still enough to have the woman moaning happily. Not even some of her adult ex's had a length as impressive as her daughter's boyfriend.

Bowie throbbed. Jonah was raw inside his wife.

"Ooooh god yes, Jonah… fuck me!" Bex moaned, feeling him deep inside. The boy gave her a sharp spank, throbbing against her pussy walls. "Use me, stud! Do me right in front of my husband…!"

"See, she wanted me raw." Jonah teased, grinning at a jerking Bowie teasingly as he fucked the man's wife hard.

Moaning loud as she took that cock hard, Bex's fingers clawed at the sheets. Moving her ass along the shaft, making sure it rammed rough. "Mmm… I want your cock… I want your yummy teenage dick to shoot in me!"

The sound of his wife begging for the teen to pound and fill her, had Bowie's hand moving at a rapid pace. The man knew he wouldn't last long before the urge to claim Jonah Beck's firm ass had him forcing his way in. He managed to keep his promise to his wife, however. But beginning to stroke himself with more of a squeezing grip, the man hoped that Jonah's ass was going to squeeze his thickness just as much.

Jonah massaged Bex's ass while pounding her, giving her a few spanks. Anything to make her moan. The stud rammed balls deep into her with each thrust, plowing without mercy. Putting those muscles to work, hammering Bex with everything he had.

The woman's eyes rolled back feeling the sexy boy fucking her. In the corner of her eyes she could see him sweat and flex while driving that big cock in deep; Jonah Beck was perfect. Putting all his effort into slamming that tight pussy, making sure she never went unsatisfied. Pounding away without hesitation.

"Mmm! Fuck me harder baby, pull my hair!" Bex felt him push her face down, leaning up to really give it to her. The fuck of a lifetime, or at least for him.

"This is soooo fucking hot, Bex…" Jonah grunted out, pushing the woman down in order to fuck the first muture pussy of his life. The boy loved how it's passage handled his cock, squeezing and torturing it. Compared to the sheer tightness of Andi.

Bex moved expertly on that dick, taking it balls deep. Making sure those orbs slapped against her pussy whenever Jonah's cock was inside her; Bex shot a smirk at Bowie while taking Jonah to the root without hassle. He was still furiously pumping his dick. Never once even trying to get the boy out of her pussy. Just sitting there knowing that Jonah was plowing her pussy rough with no mercy and was completely bare. Squeezed by her hot little hole.

Unknown to Jonah, they had discussed if Jonah wanted to fuck her raw and Bex hadn't been lying when she had said it was up to the teenager. She preferred the feeling of the boy's cum firing directly inside of her, while Bowie was a little more protective. Not that he was going to say no to Jonah Beck, when the man was hoping that Jonah would let him fire bare inside of him.

"You like this, B-Bowie?" Jonah grunted, slamming Bex down into the bed. Fucking her with all his strength, jackhammering that tight honey pot. "I'm fucking your wife, pounding this slutty MILF! Should have tied you and Andi up, make both of you watch this!"

"Don't get too cocky," Bowie sat back, slowing down on his dick. Edging himself for the boy. "Or I'll tie you down and cream both my girls so much they can drip on your face for hours."

"Hot." Jonah beamed, grinning widely at the older man. The boy felt his cock throb inside of Bex from the thought of Bowie's large cock pounding his girlfriend's tight pussy. He resumed pounding Bex as hard as he could, slamming into the tight passage making it milk his dick.

Harder, deeper, faster, all in an effort to please Bex Mack.

But she still moaned the words Bowie had waited for, "B-Bowie… More…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally my turn, baby?" Bowie asked, playing with his washboard abs. Watching the younger boy plow his wife was beyond arousing, it may just be the hottest thing behind fucking Bex. His eyes reflected the hunk's hips swinging back and forth like a hammer slamming a nail, only this hammer was nailing his wife.

"Mmm, time for Jonah to get the full experience…" Bex moaned, tightening her mature passage around the young cock of the seventeen-year-old stud.

Jonah was almost deaf to their words as his hand twisted into Bex's hair. Giving a firm tug to pull the woman back as his dick drove deep. "Huh? Oh, is Bowie fucking you with me?"

"It's not me that Bowie's after stud." Bex purred.

He slammed away relentlessly, pounding his thick cock into Bex. Feeling the pussy grow tighter, trapping him inside as Bowie got up from his chair, meaty cock swinging like a bat. Jonah's face washed with a nervous blush. He swallowed hard, "I-Is Andi home?"

"Keep guessing stud…" Bowie smirked, as the muscular man made his way closer to the seventeen-year-old hunk. His large cock pointing directly at what it craved.

The ass of Jonah Beck.

Jonah's emerald eyes turned back to Bex. Nervously he jackhammered harder, hoping that if his hips kept moving Bowie couldn't try anything. He felt the weight shift on the bed as Bowie climbed on, moments later a hand caressed his hip. Gulping, Jonah went deeper, fucking with the full length of his dick. But it was to no avail. Bowie had lubed his dick up and now pinned Jonah against Bex while aiming the tip. Jonah didn't get a chance to protest when the hunky man thrust forward, forcing the tip inside that tight virgin hole.

"B-BOWIE!" Jonah screamed, the boy's screams and cries of pain as his virginity was ripped from him by the monstrous cock filling the Mack household.

Bowie rocked his hips, fucking Jonah with his flared tip. Gently moving an inch or so inside, teasing the boy's ring with that massive girth. Bowie, from his shaggy hair, ripped muscles with endless abs, right down to his monster cock was a beast. But one that started gentle.

"Fuck, Bex, way tighter than you!" Bowie's voice was low, and his hand gentle on Jonah's hip. "Keep fucking yourself on his dick, make him feel good…"

As Bex moved herself on his young length, Jonah continued to cry out from the awkwardness of having a massive cock rammed up his virgin passage. The teen wondered how on earth Cyrus liked having a cock up him, when it felt like this. Though he did later consider that TJ's cock was more than likely nowhere near the sheer size of Bowie's.

Bowie pushed a little deeper, feeding his ass between those toned cheeks. His deep moan grew guttural at the sexy view; Jonah's smooth teenage ass swallowing his monster prick, taking it nice and deep inside that tan hole.

"F-Fuck… Jonah, sooo tight." Bowie grunted.

"You're too big!" The boy cried feeling the dick pushing deeper inside; It wasn't stopping. His insides felt crushed. As for Bex, she just moved along his dick faster, pleasuring him to no end. Jonah wanted to cum hard inside her.

"C-Come on Jonah… F-F-FUCK ME!" Bex moaned out, attempting to get the seventeen-year-old's attention back on her and not her husband's cock.

Jonah thrashed, feeling well over half the dick impaled him. Feeling like it was up in his stomach, pressing hard on his prostate. Making the boy throb inside Bex's pussy as she clamped down, "I- I can't! Nghh, oh fuck Bowie stop! Too big! Mmm…!"

"Well if you won't fuck her yourself, I'll make you fuck her." Bowie smirked, as he grabbed onto the hips of the young teenager.

"WAIT!" Jonah felt the full length pull back, then slam deep inside. Slamming Jonah down into Bex's hole, a rough thrust that made the woman scream with pleasure. Two men behind her, one inside her pussy and the other fucking a sexy boy's ass. "BOWIE, OH FUCK!"

"Mmmmmmm fuck me boys…" Bex moaned out, happy from the sensation of Jonah's cock sliding deep inside of her once more. The mature woman loving every inch of the young throbbing teenage boy.

Bowie fucked Jonah nice and deep, pounding him into his wife. It was heaven in that tight ring, getting milked by such a stud. His toned ass flexed when Bowie thrust down, slamming Jonah into Bex. His deep moans filled the room tangled up with Jonah's submissive cries and Bex's screams. It was a magic sound that intensified the threesome; Bowie loved hearing Jonah's yelps morph into moans when fucked deep into Bex's pussy. Forced to ram her hard.

Trapped between the two, fucked down into the tight passage, Jonah could do nothing but grunt and moan. Bowie worked his ass like a beast, pounding him with that huge cock. Stretching his ring wide, and reshaping the innards of his not-so-virgin ass.

But Bex, she was like a silky smooth hole for his dick to glide through. The fleshy walls hugged him tight, pumping Jonah's throbbing cock. Bex was flowing with juices and Jonah's precum. More was fucked out every time Bowie slammed inside.

"You like this, don't you Jonah…" Bowie growled, giving the seventeen-year-old's firm ass a rough spank. Earning another cry of painful pleasure from the young teen boy.

"N-noooo!" Jonah slammed Bex's hole deep, then moved himself back until Bowie was fully buried inside. Those hairy balls against his ass. "She- your wife's just so damn tight! I wanna nut in her!"

"Just like I'm going to nut in your ass." Bowie growled. "You aren't getting off of my dick until you're dripping my cum out of your little ass, Jonah! Especially if you plan on nutting in my wife!"

Bex, who'd hung on every word, let out a deep slutty moan. She rode the young boy with passion, pushing Jonah back into Bowie. Making sure the man was fucking his teenage ass hard. "Mmm yes Jonah give your girlfriend a baby brother… You can play with my tits too, if you want? Get you ready to cum,"

The kink of impregnating his girlfriend's mother as her husband pounded his ass without mercy, had the seventeen-year-old boy throbbing and getting very close to shooting his load. Jonah knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this pace. Not with Bowie's monstrous cock pounding against every bit of his inners. So, he grabbed Bex's hips and pushed her down for better access. Then Jonah swiftly took her breasts in both hands.

"So soft…" He moaned, rubbing the nipples between his fingers. They felt so perfectly soft. With a grunt, he resumed pounding Bex with ferocity. Fucking her and moving along that huge cock. It hit his prostate hard, since Bowie moved as well. Jonah was too good to just fuck himself. He squeezed her breasts, while jamming into Bex's pussy. "Ungh, B-Bex I'm so close! I'm going to flood your p-pussy… ok?"

"F-Flood me… J-JONAH!" Bex cried out, pushing back to take more of his young six and a half inch cock inside of her.

Then she felt it. A flow of heat and warm spunk firing hard inside her pussy, painting the inner walls. It pooled inside the more Jonah shot, beginning to leak around his dick. The grunting teenager squeezed Bex's tits as he slammed inside. Fucking the cum deeper inside.

"T-take… my load!" He growled.

"Mmm… give me your load Jonah! Flood my pussy!" Bex cried out, moaning loudly as shots of young thick cum filled deep inside of her. The woman getting a sensation she hadn't felt since Bowie was a youngster himself, when Jonah began pounding once more. Forcing his cum deep inside of her.

Jonah's lips tenderly kissed at her neck while pushing the cum deep. Not like he had a choice, not with Bowie back there brutally fucking him. His ass felt like it was on fire from the forcefulness of Bowie's thrusts. The boy again struggled to know how Cyrus could take a cock back there. If all of them felt like this, then he didn't want another one after this monster.

As orgasmic bliss washed over Bex, after Jonah came and dripped her own juices onto the bed, she moaned to the boys. "Mmm take a break baby… double team me!"

"Oh come on love, this ass is to die for…" Bowie grunted, not wanting to give up the tightness of Jonah's firm young ass.

Bex growled deeply, "I just let a boy cum in me for you."

"Not just for me babe, you have been wanting Jonah Beck since you first caught wind of his dimples." Bowie smirked, teasing his wife. Just to prove a point, he gave Jonah a hard thrust. Tearing that hole up with his massive cock.

"UNGH!" Jonah grunted, throbbing in Bex. The teenager felt himself releasing a little more cum into the mother of his girlfriend.

Bex rolled her eyes with a grunt. Suddenly the woman forced herself away from the boys, propping herself up on the pillow.

Jonah's cock throbbed, desperate for her warm pussy wrapped back around his dick. The boy moved to lay on her for a fuck, but Bowie pulled back hard. Jonah gasped feeling his stomach getting fucked by that monsterous dick; In a swift motion one arm was pinned to Jonah's back and there was a hand around his dick. Pinned down on the Macks' bed as Bowie ground on his ass, his hairy waist firm on the singer's soft ass.

"Mmm… such a tight fucking hole…" Bowie grunted, as he jackhammered the teenage boy's ass. Making Jonah release numerous grunts and cries of painful pleasure, as his ass is wrecked by his girlfriend's father.

With Bowie fucking him brutally and pumping his dick, Jonah couldn't musted up a single word. Everything came out as a gasp or moan as his brains got fucked out. He tried to move, but it just pushed him back on the veiny cock pounding his ass. Bowie had a good grip on Jonah's arm.

"Your ass belongs to me, now Beck. Every lesson, I will be pounding these buns, got it?" Bowie growed, as he rammed the seventeen-year-old's prostate.

"Y-YES SIR!" Jonah's words betrayed him. His ass squeezed Bowie tighter, "Po-pound me harder, I-it's starting to feel fucking good!"

Jonah's eyes flickered up for just a moment. Enough to catch sight of what Bowie was watching as he plowed away; Bex had two fingers stretching her pussy open as another pushed inside and scooped out Jonah's cum. Her slutty, talented tongue licked it from her fingers before Bex fingered herself for more. Loving the hot, sweet cum.

"Want to taste some babe?" Bex offered, the boys watching as her fingers scooped a fresh sample of the teenager's cum from her dripping pussy.

Bowie leaned over and engulfed her fingers. Letting the boy watch as he sucked it from her, all the while hammering his ass.

"F-fuu-uuck! Y-you eat cum, too!?" Jonah gasped. His dick gave a powerful throb.

"Oooh, you eat your cum, Jonah?" Bex purred, finding something hot about the seventeen-year-old eating his own juices.

Jonah realised his own words. "No! I mean he- and you- and-"

"Oh come on Jonah… you just watched me feed your nut to my husband. You can't tell your girlfriend's mommy anything…" Bex purred, moving closer to the youngster and kissing him lustfully.

He moaned into her lips, melting the instant they touched. She was so soft and warm, making out with a deep passion. And as their lips locked, tongues slipping out to play coiling around, Bowie slowly withdrew his cock. Bex knew what this meant and Jonah was in for pleasure heaven… or hell. She grabbed either side of his cheek before it happened.

Bowie put all that godly muscle into a deep, hard SLAM!

"FUCK!" Jonah cried. The slamming on continued, with Jonah grabbing onto the sheets of their bed as Bowie's cock forced itself deeper than ever. There was a loud clap of flesh-on-flesh when Bowie put all his weight behind fucking brutal but slow. Each brutal slam, forcing a gasp out of Jonah. "B-BOWIE!"

"Oh yeah, fuck him babe!" Bex kissed Jonah harder as Bowie broke that hole. "Destroy our little girl's stud."

Jonah screamed in pleasure as all eight and a half inches of Bowie's veiny cock rammed back inside him. Pounding him onto the bed, accompanied by a deep grunt. Bowie released the boy's dick, grabbing his smooth, muscular him to get even rougher on Jonah's hole. He was closer with each thrust. Breaking that hole. Marking it as his property with a nice gape to follow.

"UNGH! FLEX!" Bowie commanded.

"Y-Yessir!" Jonah cried out, flexing his ass as tight as he could.

Bowie slammed hard into the boy, before finally flooding that passage with his load. Fucking it roughly into Jonah with deep, hard slams. Painting the walls white with his cum making sure not a single drop was going to escape the slutty hunk. Bowie growled as he came, stifling it by biting his earlobe. So much cum firing into such a tight hole. The cock pulsed as it finished off the heavy load of cum, with Jonah able to feel it throb against his prostate. And the fresh cum sticking to his abs and the Macks' sheets.

"Look at that babe, our guest made a mess on our sheets." Bowie smirked, cheekily.

Bex grinned at Jonah, "I think you made a mess in him,"

"Want to clean him up a little babe?" Bowie offered, using his hands to part the boy's asscheeks.

Jonah's eyes widened when Bex almost jumped at the chance, the mature woman moving over and diving her tongue into the depth of the seventeen-year-old boy. Eating her husbands cream out of the youth's anal passage and loving the taste.

"Ooooh fuck, Bex! Th-that feels really weird," He bit his lip and hummed as Bex ate his ass out. That talented tongue pushed in and out of him, scooping up Bowie's thick cum before swallowing it all. Jonah panted, pushing his ass up while Bex laid on his back. "O-okay! I need… t-to go home now,"

"Oh, Jonah… we aren't finished yet big boy…" Bex purred, moving up the younger boy's back kissing every inch.

Jonah moaned softly at her touch. "We're not?"

"You promised me multiple loads, beautiful…" Bex responded, kissing at Jonah's neck.

Bowie slapped that cute ass with his heavy cock, the dark tan stark against Jonah's pale ass. "You think this is finished, either?"

He was met with Jonah's painful moan, as his cock twitched from the pain of Bowie's first attempt on it. "Oh god…"

The man took Jonah by the hips, then suddenly flipped him over. Jonah yelped, now writhing on his back as cum dripped from his tight young hole. Bowie shifted upwards and put his cock onto Jonah's, showing off their different sizes. With such a big cock against it, the musician looked like a pin. Bowie grinded down on Jonah, rubbing their dicks together while pulling Bex into a tender kiss. The couple moaned sweetly into each other with Jonah pinned in between. And as they kissed, Bex slung a leg over Jonah's head before lowering her warm pussy right down on the boy's face. Letting his own cum leak onto the stud.

Feeling his cum dripping down onto his face, Jonah leaned up and began tonguing the mature woman's pussy. His tongue started slowly before beginning to push deeper as he ate his own cum out of his girlfriend's mother. Jonah was glad that he didn't mind the taste of his own sweet nut, or this wouldn't have been his favourite activity.

Oddly as he began tasting Bex's juices, Jonah found himself tasting some similarities to the juices of his girlfriend. Which only had his tongue going for it as a more passionate pace, wanting to enjoy lapping up those sweet juices.

Bex moaned low as the boy ate her out, feeling that tongue dig deep. "Uuungh yes Jonah, eat your cum out! Deeper, tongue my pussy!"

Jonah was very willing to give her that, with the seventeen-year-old boy forcing his tongue pushing deeper into the older woman. Loving that he was getting this kind of reaction from the woman who had Bowie on the regular.

Then he felt the monster on his waist pull away, moments before every inch of Bowie's dick rammed right back inside. The hole squeezed down on Bowie's meat as he slowly pounded Jonah hard. Slamming the tight boy pussy. "Ungh, yeah take this dick! Gonna make you a little gay boy! Obsessed with big cock!"

The youngster could only moan into Bex's pussy, as Bowie's large cock pounded away once more. The man's cum assisted in keeping it a little less painful this time, not that it helped with the sheer force of Bowie's merciless eight and a half-inch thrusts.

Bex felt Jonah's moan hum inside her as the tongue pushed deep. She grinded down on his face, "I think he likes it, babe… Make him crave dick!"

"Just like that little gay boy, Cyrus." Bowie smirked, as he rammed Jonah's prostate. "That little twink has been perving on me since I rocked up."

Grinning at her husband while grinding down, Bex gave a deep kiss. Loving his rough lips. She backed up while Jonah tongued, then pulled off the boy. He whined at the loss. "You want more of Bowie's dick, Jonah?"

"Mm…" Jonah found himself moaning, shocked at himself. He had never wanted dick before, yet as Bowie's thickness continued to ram his inners, he craved it.

"Louder!" Bowie demanded, ramming Jonah hard, pushing his twink legs up higher. "Beg for it, boy!"

"Y-Yes! F-FUCK ME BOWIE!" Jonah cried out, crawling at the bed's sheets. Looking like he was trying to escape while being held in place by Bowie's strength.

Bex moaned hearing the boy beg. But he wasn't ready to get pussy again, not yet. She rubbed her breasts while purring, "Fuck you with what, Jonah?"

The seventeen-year-old didn't even wait, screaming out: "WITH HIS MASSIVE FUCKING COCK!"

Bowie resumed hammering Jonah hard while his wife sat on the teen's tongue. Working as a team to torment him with pleasure, overwhelming Jonah's senses with hot, sticky pussy juice and a massive fucking cock pounding his brains out. Bowie held nothing back as he full-dicked the boy. Balls slapping hard on the smooth skin. And Bex just rode the face harder, grinding down on Jonah's lips as his tongue darted in and out.

The pair continued to work as a duo for a few moments before Jonah released a long whine into Bex's pussy when Bowie's cock slid out of him. Now that he had taught Jonah his place, it was time for him to reclaim his wife's used pussy. He wasn't a fan of being the sloppy seconds in that hole. "Get up boy, you and I have a pussy to fill… Don't we love."

"B-but your dick-" Jonah moaned when Bex pulled away from him and wrapped herself around Bowie.

"Will be right beside yours, Jonah." Bowie grinned.

Bex hungrily kissed her husband, their bodies pressed together. Her soft tits squishing against his incredible pecs, feeling all those solid muscles along with that huge dick sliding between her ass cheeks. Breaking the kiss, she purred into his ear. "Anal, babe. Leave Jonah's cum in my pussy,"

"Well Jonah, you heard her…" Bowie kissed back just as hungrily.

Jonah stuttered but moved closer to the pair. Getting onto his knees behind Bex with a hand on her hip and one on his dick. "Um, y-your cock's in the way?"

"We are going to be in there together, Jonah." Bowie chuckled, but moved slightly to let the younger boy slide in first. Knowing Jonah was a little nervous.

With Bex's ass being so tight, it was a struggle for Jonah to force his dick inside. Pushing and grunting deeply as he forced in her ass; She just made out with Bowie through the whole thing, ignoring him. "Holy shit a-and I thought Andi was tight!"

"Oooh, been fucking my girls ass Jonah?" Bowie smirked, as he spanked the boy hard.

Jonah moaned, bucking balls deep into Bex. Feeling her warm tightness squeeze the life from his dick. "N-no! Her pussy, sir!"

"Naughty Boy…" Bowie growled into his ear, as he moved into the right position. Ready to join the boy in his wife.

Bex felt the second cock forcing its way past her ring, stretching her with their combined thickness. Both dicks were huge inside, throbbing against the inner walls as they fed deeper inside. Neither willing to stop until balls deep. Bex's fingers clawed along Bowie's muscular back while she was forced onto both thick cocks. But soon they were both down to the roots. Bowie felt much deeper than Jonah did, but so thick she couldn't care less.

"Now this is tight, Jonah." Bowie grinned, spanking the young teen's ass while beginning to move inside of his wife's ass.

"Shiiit!" Jonah growled, his cock grinding against Bowie. He started to thrust away wildly in the woman, pounding like his life depended on it. But soon they fell into a rhythm, one pushing hard inside her as the other pulled out. "Fu-fuck her Bowie! Harder!"

Bowie hammered Bex's ass, making the juicy butt jiggle. His cock loved her hole hugging so tight and the screams right in his ear. They made sure she was always full of cock, leaving Bex a moaning mess. "F-FUCK ME BOYS! DESTROY MY ASS!"

The boys rammed with all the force they could muster, each slamming their dicks into Bex. Fucking her without mercy, pounding like a pair of beasts. Knowing that the younger boy could do better, Bowie decided to give Jonah a bit of extra force and without warning, moving his hand down and shoved two fingers deep into the anal passage of the seventeen-year-old.

"Bowieeeeeeeeee!" Jonah thrust deeper into Bex, grinding hard against Bowie's dick. Giving Bex the chance to feel both in her at once, not just one and the other's tip.

"Mmmm… moreeeee…" Bex moaned out, not knowing what her husband had done but loving the impact it was having on the younger boy.

Jonah and Bowie pounded the hell out of that hole, slamming it as a team. Feeding both their thick cocks into Bex. Stretching her wider, using all their strength to break Bex; She was drooling onto Bowie's neck and biting his collarbone as pleasure washed over her like a tsunami. Every time they rammed her, she would squirt more onto Bowie's muscular waist. Getting it fucked out by their combined dicks, fucked without mercy.

"I'm gonna fucking cum!" Jonah pounded away, the teenager unable to hold back any longer. "I'm gonna fucking cum in your wife, again!

"Do it dude, fill her ass…" Bowie growled into the younger boy's ear. Wanting to feel Jonah's cock firing against his own inside of the tight passage.

Jonah made a sharp thrust, beginning to unload in Bex's hole. Throbbing against Bowie's cock as he flooded Bex's ass with cum; Jonah wished it was her pussy getting a second load of cream, but cumming around Bowie's massive cock was too hot to pass up.

"Ungh… I'm all dry," He moaned, finishing up his load.

Bowie smirked and gave the young boy a rough kiss, shocking the seventeen-year-old boy enough for him to push Jonah out. Freeing Bex's ass for his harder thrusts. Now that the kid was finished, it was time for him to show his students how to really fuck Bex's ass.

Jonah sat back on the bed, resting against the pillows while watching her grip on for the ride of her life as an overly horny Bowie worked her for hours on end. Jonah, tired after stroking himself to a small cum while watching, fell asleep only to wake up later with Bex and Bowie wrapped around him.

The teenager knew Andi would be at Buffy's all night, so curled into them while sucking Bex's nipple. Unaware of the smiles on Bex and Bowie's face or the thought process of possibly having another child, a son, that came from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonah Beck hadn't expected to have a threesome with the parents of his girlfriend, and the seventeen-year-old definitely didn't expect to be invited back for more. With the horny teenager letting himself into his girlfriend's house and heading up stairs to find the couple already started. With Bex on all fours between Bowie's legs, sucking away on his monster.

He dropped his bag with a moan. "Mmm, so hot! My turn!"

To their surprise, Jonah got on his knees before Bowie and took one of the man's balls into his mouth, using his slick tongue to swirl around the sac. The nervousness of their first time doing this, long gone. Jonah Beck now craved his girlfriend's parents. Wanting not just to feel his young six and a half inch cock sink into Bex's mature pussy but to feel her husband's monsterous cock ram deep inside of him.

As the teen began working his cock, Bowie growled. "Bout time you got here."

The fully dressed youngster just looked up and grinned at his girlfriend's parents, Bowie's hairy and now slightly soaked in saliva balls still in his mouth. He maneuvered the other orb into his mouth and resumed bobbing on it, flicking Bowie with his tongue. As Jonah sucked them, Bex continued to deepthroat her husband. Jonah got a good view of how her throat bulged out with that stallion's cock; He wondered how she fit it.

"I wanna try sucking you!" He announced but it seemed like neither heard. Bowie shifted his weight, tilted his head back and moaned. One hand on his hip, the other guiding Bex up and down. "I've been practising on stuff to suck you…"

Despite the thought of Jonah practicing on things, something they would be getting details on later, the older pair ignored his plea. Bex sucked nice and deep, humming around the horse hung cock. Letting Bowie fuck her throat with ease, the cock gliding down her tight, hot throat. It got a lot of work since Jonah nutted deep inside of it. Her husband had been very diligent in replacing the young spunk with his own thick load.

"Ungh… yeah, keep sucking me baby," Bowie moaned, fucking that thoat with his throbbing dick. As though Jonah weren't there. "And you, don't you dare stop sucking my nuts."

Jonah muttered internally about not coming over to be a ball sucker, but continued working on the older man's hairy orb. Sucking every bit of the slightly sweaty sack as he waited his turn on the monstrous cock. He hadn't practiced for nothing.

Bex drooled while moving on Bowie's thickness, watching Jonah suck those hairy balls. She grinned. It was obvious why Jonah wasn't getting his turn. So, she gave his hoodie a tug.

They wanted him nude.

"OOOOH!" Jonah exclaimed, finally clicking before the boy let Bowie's sweaty balls drop out of his mouth and backed away. Making sure both of his girlfriend's parents were watching as he began to strip. His hoodie was flung off and his shirt yanked up over his head to show off that ripped chest, which Jonah felt down on with a wink. His jeans stood no chance and dropped to the floor with no underwear in sight. He was planned and prepared. "You like the view?"

Bowie grinned and pulled Bex off at last, but didn't just hand his dick over. Instead she started to mouth the shaft up and down, licking all over. "Come you little freeballer."

Jonah grinned at the older man and jumped back on the bed, the seventeen-year-old crawling closer to the mature couple. Ready for them to use his young body in any way they liked. He latched onto the other side of Bowie's dick and helped Bex sucking the length, both using their tongues to lick at it. Their tongues brushed together but there was no possible way to kiss around such a big thing. Much to the disappointment of the teenager, who had come to love making out with Bex and feeling her tongue dominating his own.

A stark difference to her daughter, who allowed the boy to dominate the kiss.

The two moved swiftly down Bowie's length to his balls, which Bex and Jonah gave a light suckle. Jonah licked along a vein before moaning: "Mmm you taste like cum, and sweat…"

"Just how you like it, isn't it stud?" Bowie smirked.

"I'd rather swallow it… all of it." Jonah wrapped a hand around Bowie's dick. Bex backed off for him to claim it, with Jonah's lips wrapping around Bowie's flared tip. "Mmph!"

"Go for it stud, show us how much you practiced." Bex grinned at the younger boy, kissing her daughter's boyfriend on the lips. The woman was very curious about what the 'straight' boy had practiced on. She finished by giving the teen's firm ass a spank, which earnt her a cheeky butt wiggle from the more confident teenager.

Jonah took a deep breath, then pushed himself down hard on Bowie's cock. It was thicker than he remembered and when the cock hit his throat. Jonah gagged on the size, but when he moved to pull off a hand swiftly curled into his stylish hair. Bowie tugged the boy down and forced into the trained throat, forcing his way in.

"Damn stud, you have been practicing…" Bowie grunted, as he used his grip on Jonah's head to fuck the teen boy's face.

"Ghk, mmph!" Jonah clenched his eyes shut as the cock fucked his mouth. It was far too big still, but he sucked regardless. As it was the cock that changed everything for the teenage boy, and had caused him to rethink everything he knew about his sexuality.

Bowie pulled the boy along his meaty cock, sliding out to the tip then pushing back deep as Jonah could go without choking. He fucked slow, letting the boy swallow his cock. Every inch would soon be inside Jonah Beck. He decided however, that the boy clearly had practiced enough that the man decided to give his young student a prize.

"Babe, why don't you ride Jonah Beck as he sucks like a good boy…" Bowie smirked, continuing to fuck the younger boy's mouth. The man knowing he had made the teen happy when he felt Jonah's tongue going at him with a new sense of eagerness.

Bex purred happily at them, as she pulled Jonah off Bowie's dick. She flipped the boy onto his back before straddling up on his dick. And as she sunk her pussy down on Jonah's dick, she tilted his neck down, hanging Jonah's head over the edge of the bed. Lips aimed right at Bowie's dick. Bowie didn't give Jonah much of a chance to enjoy Bex's pussy around his young six and a half inch cock, with the man lining up with the teen's mouth and ramming down Jonah's throat once more.

Jonah groaned around the dick, letting Bowie fuck his face. With Bex riding up and down on his throbbing dick and the cock fucking deep in his hot passage, swallowing around Bowie, Jonah was trapped. Their eager and very happy sex toy.

With the trio getting into a rhythm, the door to the Mack household opened up and the last member of the Mack Family made their way inside to find her boyfriend between her parents. Their clothes scattered around the floor of her parents room.

"What the fuck's going on here?!" Andi cried, watching her mother bounce on her boyfriend.

"Oh," Bowie grinned at his daughter while fucking her boyfriend's throat. "Hey baby, how was your day?"

"It was fucking grand until I found my BOYFRIEND having sex with my PARENTS!" Andi growled, her eyes roaming the entire situation. Shocked that her mother was riding Jonah bare. When she had spent so many hours making sure that Andi and Jonah were using condoms when they had sex. "D-does Jonah no-not have a condom on?!"

Bex rode the boy harder, pulling up to the tip. Revealing his shimmering dick to Andi before slamming back down on it. "Nope."

Andi felt her mind racing and turned to the other activity, the sight of her father's massive looking cock ramming down her boyfriend's throat. The girl was further shocked to see Jonah Beck actually sucking a cock. Her father's nonetheless, she had thought that both of them were completely straight.

Tracing her daughter's eyes, Bex smirked and paused her riding with Jonah's cock entirely buried inside of her. "Like seeing your boyfriend suck your dad's massive cock, Andiman?"

"Wha-" Andi was flabbergasted, "No way! Cut it out, a-and get off before he cums in my mom!"

"Wouldn't be the first time that your mom has had some Baby Jonah Beck batter inside of her…" Bowie chuckled, pulling most of the way out before ramming the teen boy's mouth with his lengthy cock.

Bex giggled and nudged him. "Bowie!"

"What." Andi stared at them, and then at Jonah. He wasn't trying to stop them from using him. Her boyfriend was letting them and loving it. "In a… In a condom at least!?"

The girl didn't like the grin that her parents gave her in response.

Jonah pulled off Bowie at last, or at least the man pulled out and put his cock on Jonah's face. "Oh! Did you get… you know?"

"Get what, Jonah?" Bex grinned, riding him once more.

Andi held up the bag, shaking her head at her boyfriend. "Is this why you needed cucumbers? Seriously Jonah!"

"No!" Jonah groaned at her, fucking into Bex's pussy. He turned his attention back to the woman. "Did I get you pregnant!"

"Of course not." Bex chuckled, finding the growl on her daughter's face amusing. "I've been birth control for a long while, one cum dump from you aint going to get me pregnant, Jonah."

Jonah whined as he slammed deep into the woman. "Fuck! Lemme try again!"

This wasn't the reaction his girlfriend wanted with Andi squealing: "JONAH!"

"Go on, Jonah, keep fucking my wife. Cream in her, all yours bud." Bowie encouraged as Jonah went to town, thrusting upwards with a new mission in mind. Stepping away from the teenager fucking his wife, Bowie moved closed to Andi, hand extending to her daughter. "C'mon, it's fun, Andi…"

"You. Are. Having. Sex. With. My. BOYFRIEND!" Andi growled, staying away from the hand while watching as her boyfriend eagerly thrusted upwards into her mother.

Bowie chuckled. He knew Andi couldn't handle all of this well at first, but could see her eyes flicker down to his dick. She wanted to play with his beast. "Andi… are you really gonna keep him from a super hot mature pussy? You know that your mother could teach him a lot of skills that he can use on you, when he fucks your young pussy."

"DAD!" Andi cried, the thought of her father talking about her 'young pussy' while naked getting to her.

Purring at the girl, Bowie lightly stroked himself. "You know it's no fair he gets my wife and I get nothing out of it… Fix it for daddy?"

"Fix it how! He doesn't have a wife for you to screw dad!" Andi hissed, watching her boyfriend intensely. With the seventeen-year-old boy and her mother having flipped over to allow for Jonah to pound even deeper, with the new missionary style.

"He has a hot young girlfriend whose pussy could use a real dick!" He said 'real dick' loud enough for Jonah to hear, which led to a wet slam into Bex.

Andi's mouth dropped, wondering how far her parents had gone with this. Having never expected her father to want that from her. "You mean… YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Bowie went for it with his lip between his teeth. Pushing a hand into her shorts and rubbing his fingers over Andi's young pussy; Sure enough she was dripping wet already and her warm, sticky juices coated the man's fingers. "You're turned on, aren't you Andi? Watching us use your boyfriend."

"D-Dad…" Andi moaned, her body shivering from the feeling of her father's fingers against her pussy. A pussy only three sets of fingers had ever played with. Her own, Jonah's and one interesting night with Buffy where they experimented together and brought each other to an intense orgasm.

Rubbing the wet lips gently, Bowie milked a moan from her. He pulled Andi against his abs, rubbing her faster. Making Andi cry out as pleasure washed over her body in waves; It got worse when the man shoved two fingers past her pussy lips and hooked them inside Andi. She was amazingly tight around his fingers, and Bowie could only moan while fingering his daughter. Pumping in and out at a tender pace, stretching her with the thick digits.

"O-Oh god… Dad…" Andi moaned loudly, shocked at his fingers stretching her pussy. Nearly stretching it as much as her boyfriend's cock.

Bowie went faster in Andi, fingering him at the pace Jonah used to fuck his wife. They turned around to watch. Andi wrapped an arm around Bowie's, gripping the bicep that flexed to finger her. She cried out in passion when a third finger shoved inside.

"C'mon, Jonah faster! Pound Bex nice and deep, I want a son after this!" He grinned, pumping fingers harder into Andi. Jonah was slamming like a young beast.

"Y-You want Jonah to get mom pregnant?" Andi questioned, still squirming and releasing numerous moans from her father's fingers.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait." Bowie's fingers went deeper in the girl, hooking inside to rub her g-spot. Making Andi flood with juices and his dick throb on her ass.

"D-DADDY!" Andi cried out as she coated his fingers and her panties in her juices.

Bowie slowed down as she tightened up, "Oooh I think someone made a mess. Let's get you changed,"

To her surprise, Bowie leaned down and stripped off her short shorts. Revealing his daughter's tiny tan-skinned ass. So silky smooth and round, just like her mother. And those blue panties, soaked on the front, wouldn't last the day. With a moan, he spread her cheeks and dived in. Licking around Andi's hole, forcing underneath her thin panty string. Bowie flicked Andi's hole, tonguing it with a growl of utter dominance.

"Mmm, naughty Jonah… you didn't tell us that she was this tasty…" Bowie purred, lapping at his daughter's hole.

"I wanted her all to myself." Jonah said while slamming balls deep in Bex. The woman playing with his abs as her pussy was rammed, the woman doing everything to worship Jonah's sexy body and tease her daughter further.

"Babe, spank him…" Bowie growled. "For being such a naughty boy and not telling us about our tasty daughter."

Jonah cockily grabbed Bex's wrists and pinned them down as he thrust deeper into the woman. "Not happening! Ngh, fuck you're still so tight, Bex!"

"Mmm, maybe I should show your girlfriend how to keep it tight…" Bex purred up at the seventeen-year-old stud, unaware of her daughters eyes widening further.

"God, yes please!" Jonah rolled his eyes back while hammering that pussy harder, brutally slamming his dick inside. Pounding into the constricting hole, letting Bex milk his precum. Each pulse dripped more inside her already sticky hole. "She gets so fucking loose after an hour!"

Smirking, Bowie leaned up to purr into his daughter's ear. "Wanna get a closer view of your boyfriend fucking your mommy?"

Andi, still stroking her father's muscles, nodded weakly. She barely knew what was going on anymore as Bowie finger fucked her and tongued her ass. The tongue and fingers got so deep inside Andi's holes she couldn't process the pleasures.

"Well how about you give daddy a show and strip first…" The man continued, wanting to see all of his seventeen-year-old daughter's body. A body that had developed just as nicely as her mothers had.

Almost in a trance, Andi stepped closer to the bed. Her fingers moved with a mind of their own, lowering her soaking panties down then kicking them off. Andi then peeled off a very tight t-shirt, letting the whole room see her petite breasts. They had grown in nicely, nice and full on Andi's chest. Her dark nipples matched her clit, which Bowie's fingers continued to rub. Apparently mother like daughter as the two were perfectly smooth, allowing his finger to trace upwards to Andi's breasts.

Bowie stood up behind the girl, caressing her breasts while pressing his raw cock to her back.

"Daddy wants your hole." He whispered, grinding into Andi.

"O-oh god…" Andi moaned, having never thought about Bowie wanting her like that. With the young girl getting nervous from the comment as she looked down at her father's massive cock. It had barely fit her boyfriend's throat and he wanted in her pussy.

A pussy that had only taken Jonah Beck.

One of Bowie's hands moved back down her body, and gave the girl's clit a rub. "Let daddy fuck you right next to Jonah?"

Nervously, the girl nodded. Forever breaking the line in their father daughter relationship. "O-Okay Da-dad…"

"I'd say ask your boyfriend for permission, but…" Bowie and Andi watched as Jonah fucked Bex mercilessly. The sight made him finger Andi faster. "He didn't."

Jonah looked over and locked eyes with his girlfriend for a bit, mouthing 'I love you' to Andi as he continued pounding away at her mother's pussy bare. The boy was still disappointed that Bex had used birth control and ruined his chance to actually give the girl a son. Even if it wasn't really his to give her one. Since it would be weird to have a son that was his girlfriend's step-child and half-brother.

Andi nervously climbed onto the bed, "How do you want me?"

"How does Jonah fuck that sweet pussy?" Bowie asked.

Breaking from his relentless pounding of Bex's hole, Jonah cast a wide grin. Andi looked sexy naked with her father right behind them. Slowly, the boy pulled his cock from Bex's honey pot, revealing a good load of hot white spunk in her gaping tunnel. "Usually I just fuck her doggy on the couch… Also, I came in your wife ages ago. Been fucking it into her for a while."

"W-We mainly do missionary though…" Andi protested, shooting her boyfriend a light glare. Since the doggy wasn't as common as he was claiming.

Grinning, Jonah pushed back into Bex's pussy. Fucking his hot cum deeper as Andi rolled onto her back and lifted both legs for Bowie, who laid his dick on her soft pussy lips.

"You know babe… what if the happy couple sixty nine for us." Bex smirked, wanting to see Jonah and her daughter going at it. "As you fuck her…"

Bowie grunted. His dick jumped on Andi's pussy, turned on just thinking about it. "Jonah… you came, let Andi clean you."

Jonah grinned and moved towards his girlfriend, pausing only to deeply kiss said girl. Something he had been after for a good while. She might not be as talented as her mother, but Jonah still felt more for his girlfriend and wanted her to know that. Immediately following, he climbed onto Andi and pressed their naked bodies together. But while her lips wrapped around his six and a half inch cock, coated in cum and her own mother's juices, Jonah was licking Bowie's dick.

"So yummy, daddy…" He purred, lapping at the cock even as it aimed at Andi's hole. "Stretch my girlfriend!"

"You're meant to be eating out your girl Jonah, not sucking her daddy's cock." Bex teased, moving over to run her hands over the young teenagers. Teasing both of them.

Jonah started to lap at Andi's sweet pussy, while she bobbed on his cock. Swirling her talented tongue around the shaft with a moan. The girl was very used to pleasing her boyfriend's six and a half inches, having experienced it growing from her first time sucking it back in Middle School. However, she didn't get to enjoy just sucking on her boyfriend, as the flared tip of her dad's cock forced itself past her pussy lips. The girl moaned loudly around her boyfriend's cock as her dad's large cock stretched her pussy further than ever before.

"Uuuungh, Andi…" Bowie let out a grunt, feeling her hole squeezing his dick. The man loved the feel of his daughter's tight pussy squeezing his cock.

The kink of knowing that he was only the second cock inside of her turned the man on further. Especially since the other cock's owner was lapping at her pussy as he fucked it. Said boy was watching on as the monstrous cock eased into Andi, moaning as his tongue attacked her pussy. The boy wondered if Andi would be able to walk better then had been after the first time Bowie destroyed his hole with the beast.

Andi allowed the cock to slip from her mouth with a loud shriek as Bowie entered her. Feeding that girthy cock into her pussy, forcing it down nice and deep. She was too tight to slam it all at once, so the man pulled back and slammed against her tightness. Forcing her pussy to open up.

"Ngh, take your daddy's big dick!" He said loudly, clenching his eyes shut. Bowie was inside his daughter's tight honey pot and loving it.

"Enjoying your little girl's pussy?" Bex question, leaning over to kiss her husband. Loving the view of her daughter sucking cock while taking her daddys massive cock.

Bowie nodded weakly kissing back. He couldn't draw attention away from Andi and Jonah. Rubbing her leg while fucking his dick in harder, pounding Andi until his balls were slapping her ass and Jonah's tongue was able to get a nice taste of cock and teenage pussy. Bowie bit his lip. He used long thrusts to fuck that hole, filling it with his cock. Feeling how she constricted around his prick, squeezing it nice and tight.

"Fuck your little girl's pussy babe, make her feel you…" Bex purred into her husband's ear before moving towards the younger pair. The woman decided to give her daughter another shock. Andi was soon releasing another moan around Jonah's cock as Bex's tongue came into contract with her nipple. Twisting and twirling against it.

"M-MOM!" Andi arched her back. Taking Bowie balls deep into her pussy, Jonah's tongue harder against her clit with his cock down her throat, and now Bex's tongue teasing a nipple, Andi was in heaven. "Fuck! FUCK! I'm cumming daddy!"

"Come for daddy and Jonah, baby…" Bex purred, as the men continued working her pussy. The woman moved closer in order to suck on her daughter's young breasts. While it wasn't the easiest of positions, she made it work and loved the feeling.

Andi rode the monster cock harder and faster, loving Bowie fuck her. She started to squirt onto her father, coating his muscles while slamming down on his dick. Bowie fucked the girl through it, making her squirt harder. Jonah was grinning as he watched the older man's thrusts, knowing he was experiencing the best part of sex with Andi, the way her pussy squeezed the cock as she had her orgasm.

"Shitshitshit, how'd she get tighter?!" Bowie pounding Andi down, fucking her with all eight and a half meaty inches of his dick. Muscles strained with effort, all used to fuck Andi to nirvana. "Daddy's bout to pump his load into you, Andi!"

"Daddy, wait!" Andi gasped feeling him hammer away, "N-not in my pussy!"

Groaning but not wanting to anger his daughter, a horned up Bowie eased out his daughter's pussy and with a few rough strokes, exploded over the face of Jonah Beck. Firing shot after shot of his cum over his daughter's boyfriend.

Jonah moaned in surprise; He learned on their last threesome that he liked the taste of the man's cum. And Bowie's was nice and earthy, coaxing the boy to swallow the man's load. Licking his lips, swallowing the earthy spunk. He shot a grin at a heavily-breathing Bowie, who watched Jonah gulp his load down. However, the cum going in was happening at the same time a load was going out. With Andi's talented tongue drawing her boyfriend to his second orgasm of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonah moaned deeply, thrusting down Andi's throat. He fucked like a horny jackrabbit, slamming deep into the girl's throat with a seductive moan. All the while licking Bowie's cum off his lips.

"Ungh, fuck here it comes, Andi! Ready to swallow my load?" He asked. Sometimes she was a spitter, but the moan of need told him otherwise. She was going to happily swallow down his cum. "Yessss!"

With a massive grin on his face from his cum being able to go down his girlfriend's throat, Jonah continued humping away at the mouth. After a few more slams with the girl leaning up to bob on Jonah's sexy dick, Andi tasted and felt the sweet cum coat her tongue. It throbbed wildly, shooting inside the girl. She had to swallow quickly or drown in Jonah's cum. The gulping that filled the bedroom was beyond arousing, as well the satisfying wet pop when Jonah pulled out.

"Fuck, she obeys better than Bex! She could actually swallow all my cum, no need for a spank-" Jonah beamed, leaning down and happily kissing his girlfriend.

"Uh huh, that's nice Jonah. Now uh, your face needs some cleaning," Bowie cut him off, sensing the boy's excitement. He flexed for his next comment, showing off all that godly tan muscle. "Wrap around me, let me help you- or don't…"

The man growled when he saw the teenager's making out happily, Jonah and Andi's hands all over each other's naked bodies as they lost themselves in the moment. Bowie's cum coating both of their faces from the kissing. Bex moved over and rested her head on her husband's shoulders, just watching the hot sight of the hungry seventeen-year-olds.

"Remind you of anyone babe?" Bex teased, watching the pair with a smile on her face.

"My best friend in college, making out with my ex?" Bowie shrugged, watching them with his arms crossed. His heavy cock throbbing as their tongues played with wild ambition. While he might have just fucked his daughter, there was something about watching Andi like this that felt wrong to the man and it had his cock throbbing.

This earned him a spank on the ass. "I meant us! Back when we were young and hungry for each other like that. Though your best friend did have an epic dick on him…"

"He what? How do you know!" Bowie didn't know about Bex messing around with him. But she put on a sly grin and returned to the younger two; Jonah's hand now rubbed Andi's pussy as they made out, his cock brushing against her waist. Just like he and Bex on the day Andi was conceived. He gulped at the memory, how hot yet passionately they had gone at it to create their stunning young daughter. "So I guess you two are going to play next?"

"It has been a while…" Jonah admitted, kissing his girlfriend before grinning cheekily. "Wanna put on a show for your parents, Andiman?"

Andi looked away with red cheeks. But she nodded sheepishly. "Right on the bed?"

"Wouldn't be our first time making love on it…" Jonah grinned, the seventeen-year-old pulling Andi closer and into another deep kiss.

Bex raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. A foursome with her parents and boyfriend, wasn't the time to tell Andi off for having sex with her boyfriend on her parent's bed, after all.

Andi made out with her boyfriend, feeding him her passion. Their lips found a slow rhythm, twisted together as his cock rubbed against her smooth skin. She pushed down on Jonah as they made out. Pressing her soft young breasts into his abs.

"Fuck me, Jonah Beck… Let me feel what you have been giving my mother…" Andi growled, loving the feel of Jonah's cock throbbing against her and how the six and a half-incher reacted to her tits pressed against him.

Jonah groped Andi's ass with a smirk, before guiding her pussy on top of his dick. Humping her, "Wanna ride me, Andiman?"

"Oooh, like the car?" Andi purred, grinding down against the mushroom head of her boyfriend's cock.

"Nah, I had a condom in the car… This time I'm breeding you." Jonah pulled her down with a sharp thrust, sliding balls deep into Andi. The horny seventeen-year-old growling huskily: "If I can't get one though your mommy, I'm gonna breed a son into you…"

"Go for both," Bowie grinned at the boy. He didn't care, Jonah was hot as fuck.

"Or you breed your wife… and the Mack girls can give birth at the same time." Jonah winked, flexing his abs for his now riding girlfriend.

Bex rolled her eyes at the boys but decided to play along by tickling Jonah's balls. "No way, stud. I get yours, Andi can have her dad's…"

"Kinky Momma…" Jonah purred down at the girl, a purr that quickly turned into a moan and a cock throb, when Bex forced her lips against her own daughters. "Holy- fuck that's hot!"

Jonah started to fuck Andi hard. Slamming that raw cock in and out of the seventeen-year-old girl, bringing her down on his dick while thrusting up to meet her pussy. They moaned loudly while getting into the intense passion. Bouncing up and down on the thick cock, letting it slide through the fleshy passage at a furious pace. The sound of balls slapping wet flesh filled the room, entangled with the sweet moans of teenage lovers.

Bex laid down beside Jonah, her breasts looking so perfect as they pressed into the bed. Her black-painted nails spread her cheeks, while wiggling at her man.

"You are anal only until Jonah does his job, mr…" she purred, looking at Bowie, who stroked his cock eagerly at the offer.

"Well… I could go with that… or…" Bowie smirked, as he moved behind his wife and slid right into the hole it craved. The hole that had birthed the girl riding a cock beside them. Bex growled, but allowed Bowie to ease inside to the root. She loved feeling every single inch of that cock deep in her pussy. "Jonah can't handle your hole."

Andi rode her boyfriend faster, watching her parents fuck. She could hear them nightly but could and knew why, with that huge cock in Bex's hole. The young girl had fingered herself to orgam numerous nights from the sounds coming from her parent's bedroom. Other nights letting them impact her dreams of her and Jonah Beck that night.

"O-oh god… Andiman, you are sooo fucking- fuck you're beautiful," Jonah said suddenly, snapping the girl from her daze.

"Huh? Jonah-!" Her cheeks flared, just as the boy propped himself on an elbow and kissed her with intent. Passion flared between them.

"Awww…" Bex whined, watching her daughter ride and make out with her lover. Meanwhile Bowie was ramming with all he had. "Why don't I get a 'you're beautiful' in sex?"

"Cause you're my sexy as fuck wife…" Bowie grinned, slamming the woman harder while shooting Jonah a playful glare.

Jonah grinned but kept up kissing the girl, while grinding inside her pussy. Pounding up into her as she slammed back down, filling herself with his sexy dick. "Mmm, I wanna try something really hot! I pound Bex over here, you fuck Andi there and they both make out between us!"

"Giving me up already Jonah?" Andi teased, continuing to bounce on the six and a half-incher. "What's next, you dump me for my mother…"

"Oooh, can I?" He teased, poking his tongue out. She looked into those emerald eyes with a sigh, "Cause your momma is hot!"

"NO!" Andi growled as she leant down and captured his tongue with a deep kiss. "You are mine, Jonah Beck… you and this!"

Jonah found himself releasing a deep moan of pleasure as Andi's pussy clamp tight around his cock, the girl flexing enough to make the boy feel it. A feeling that had the boy grunting lustfully. "F-Fuck Andi!"

Bowie rested his dick deep in his wife. "Now c'mon, Andi! That actually sounds kinda fun, you and your mom making out…"

"Oh, I didn't say no. I'm just making sure my cute dimpled doofus knows that he and his cock belong to me." Andi smirked, grinning at Jonah and pecking the boy's lips, before hissing into his ear. "You can fuck my mother all you like, but you're mine…"

"Yes ma'am!" Jonah yelped, kissing his girlfriend with as much love as he could pump into it.

She pulled off him a moment later, letting her juices drip onto that twitching dick. Scissoring it open a little to show off the hot pink of her hole; Andi was a grinning little tease.

As she did this, Bowie followed suit pulling his length from Bex. Only her hole was gaping without Bowie inside. He eagerly waited for his daughter's hole to be wrapped back around his dick as Jonah used his wife's beautiful slutty body. Thumbing the tip of his meaty bat, the man looked at them all. Just waiting.

"The Mack girls are fucking hot, aren't they Bowie?" Jonah grinned, the seventeen-year-old stroking himself as he looked down at his girlfriend and her mother. Both completely naked and waiting for it.

"If we're so hot," Bex purred, leaning in and kissing her daughter. Their lips touched a few times, teasing the boys as they rolled around. Andi felt her mother's body all over, squeezing her ass and soft breasts, brushing either thumb over the nipples, "Why aren't you in me?"

Jonah didn't need to be told twice, almost jumping for the chance to be in the mature pussy once.

Bowie felt the same, laying behind Andi. He lifted the girl's leg before jamming balls deep into the girl, able to feel both their pussies grinding together. Then when Jonah's cock pushed into Bex, Bowie felt him to. Both deep inside the other's girl, hilted within the two hot, tight pussies. Squeezed tight by the walls.

"Oh fuuuck you're so full of cum!" Jonah moaned as he pushed into Bex. The boy kissed her neck, fucking slowly and watching Andi's breasts squish against Bex's. "So damn hot…"

"Mmm and you should add more into me stud…" Bex purred, breaking the kiss with her daughter for a short moment.

"No," Jonah rammed her rough, "Not while you are still on that stupid birth control!"

Bex giggled at him while riding along the boy's dick, feeling Bowie fuck their daughter. "I haven't been since a while after we last fucked,"

"R-really?" Jonah grinned, beginning to pound his girlfriend's mouth with passion. The thought of actually being able to breed a sexy Mack girl, getting to the Beck boy.

"Fuck me, Jonah Beck." She simply commanded, squeezing on his dick before roughly kissing Andi. Both girls let the boys have their way, fucking with all their strength. "Mmm, deeper you sexy boy! Really give it to me, pound me deeper, use my tight little pussy, Jonah!"

As the seventeen-year-old gave his girlfriend's mother the pounding she wanted, her husband was focusing on giving his daughter's even tighter pussy the same treatment. With Bowie repeatedly pulling back until only the mushroom tip of his massive cock remained inside of her, before ramming every inch of the eight and a half inch thick cock into Andi's tight passage. Every thrust made her gasp, rocked with pleasure.

Andi's hole clamped around Bowie's dick, squeezing her father. He fucked rough and deep, slamming to the root as he tried to break her hole. Keep it open for his cock to destroy it. He couldn't let his student Jonah Beck have exclusive access to this pussy, after all the master knows how to handle it better than his student.

"Daddy… daddy… daddy!" Andi cried as he fucked harder. Feeling Jonah thrust into her mother, brushing against her clit with each slam into her tightness.

"Mm, that's it moan for your daddy, Andi. Beg for your daddies massive cock…" Bowie growled lustfully, as he slammed into his daughter's tight pussy harder.

Jonah grinned from his spot sucking Bex's neck, slamming rougher into the woman. "You're not that big… or maybe you are and i've forgotten,"

"Don't worry Jonah, you won't be leaving before this beast destroys your little ass again." Bowie smirked, reaching over and spanking Jonah's ass hard.

Grinning at Andi's shocked expression, Jonah went back to brutally fucking Bex. Filling that mature pussy with his six and a half inch dick. Moving inside her with vigor, going to town on Bex. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling Bex down while jamming deep inside. A loud cry of pleasure filled the room, which was already flooded with the sounds of sex and heavy with its scent. Sweat and passion in the air, fuelling all four of them.

Bowie was glad they had no neighbours to alert with the deep sounds. Regardless, he continued to ram Andi without hesitation. A few thrusts later, he rolled away from Bex and Jonah. Andi's back was against his muscles. Bowie planted both feet onto the bed before slamming up and down at a pace that made Andi scream. His hips were a blur, slamming the girl with all the strength in his lower body, brutalising that pussy.

"S-she won't…" He grunted heavily, voice deep as he focused on ramming Andi. "Want you after this Jonah! S-she'll b-be a daddy's girl!"

He fucked Andi faster with each heavy thrust, putting Jonah into a state of shocked awe. Even Bex was jealous of that kind of fucking. Andi looked ready to pass out from an overload of pleasure.

"Uhm… Ju-just like your wife will be dumping your ass for me!" Jonah grunted back, picking up the pounding of the other man's wife.

Bex swivelled around to kiss the boy, "Oh Jonah… You couldn't handle me, studling. Now give momma some of your tasty cream!"

"I so could… just tie you up on the bed and treat you like the beautiful sexy queen you are…" Jonah purred, kissing back.

Bex wolf whistled as her tongue entered the boy. She turned over to straddle the boy, starting to ride Jonah's sexy dick as Bowie broke their daughter's hole beyond repair. "Mmm you'll do that on the weekend while those dorks are camping. You'll get full control over me and my body, Beck."

"Fuck yeah!" Jonah grinned, looking over at his girlfriend with a pleading look full of his cutest dimples. Hoping that his girlfriend liked the idea. "What ya think Andiman?"

Andi, however, was mentally broken. She was reduced to grunts and squeaks as Bowie filled her, barely half a second going by before her pussy was impaled by that massive dick. Her father shot a dirty smirk, continuing to work his daughter's hole like a total beast. Fucking with the full length of his dick. Showing off to his student, who while strong and a hunk, had nothing on Bowie's ripped muscles and massive dick. He could only stare.

"Ri-right… Andi?" He tried again.

While it wasn't directed at him, Andi finally responded with a loudly moaned: "Mmmmmmm…"

Bex traced Jonah's muscles while working her pussy up and down. Riding his rod with vigor, letting him experience a slow ride with her tightness. Lovingly, the woman ran a finger down his pecs. Then over his abs, exploring them as his dick found her prostate. Bex's eyes flickered up to meet Jonah's, so she smiled before kissing him. Riding along his length a little faster, "Ignore them, Jonah. You've got your own pussy to fuck, and I can feel how bad you need to cum…"

"Mmmm…" Jonah moaned, the teen kissing back, shivering from the feel of her fingers against his pecs. Knowing however that she was correct, he was ready to blow.

The older woman bounced slow and hard, taking it all inside. Feeling Jonah's smooth balls against her ass. "Come on, sexy boy, just let it all out!"

It didn't take long for Jonah to do exactly that. Fucking with all he had, until finally releasing a pent up load into the woman's already coated hole. Adding a fresh load, refreshing her with his warm cum. Painting the walls of Bex's pussy as he let out a deep moan of satisfaction.

As for Bowie, he was getting tired and in dire need of a break. So after a few more quick thrusts into Andi, his hips came to a rest. Still twitching after such an intense round of fucking his daughter.

"Daaaaaamn, I haven't fucked like that… in forever," He breathed. Panting a little as he leaned over to kiss Bex deeply. "Our daughter's pussy is fucking amazing babe…"

Bex kisses back with a moan, rocking on Jonah. Keeping all his cum inside. "Mmm, I can tell. I expect that in the bedroom a lot more! But I think you got Jonah jealous."

The man looked over and chuckled, seeing Jonah now all over his girlfriend. The pair make out like lost lovers, hungry to reconnect. Grinding against each other with a force that the adults were shocked Jonah hadn't nutted again.

Their smirk only increased when they heard the words coming from Jonah's mouth as his mouth dominated their little girls. "Love. You. Soooooo Much- You are sooo fucking beautiful…"

Kissing back with passion, Andi tried to speak. But she couldn't find her voice, still struggling to regain her breath.

Andi moaned into his lips as her father pulled away. Bex, however, let them go on for a few moments before moving in to steal the kiss from Jonah. Chuckling internally when the boy whined a little from the loss of Andi against his lips. However the woman somewhat rewarded the boy, letting him watch the Mack girls kiss as they crawled onto each other, with Andi laying on her mother. Their pussies pressed together, sharing their warm juices and pressing their tits close.

"That's so hot…" Jonah leaned back to watch, not minding that Bex stole his make out session. Clearly, neither girl was finished.

Tired from the fuck, Bowie needed a brief rest, thus fell back into his arm chair by the bed. Lazily playing with his shimmering cock, and another hand running through his long curly hair. He motioned to the girls; Andi and Bex were stacked up, pressed pussy to pussy with their lips melted together in a deep, loving kiss. Moaning as they sucked each other's faces. Jonah kneeling behind them just pumping his dick, moaning longingly at the girls.

"Go on, Jonah… you got one load left in you, use it. Fuck 'em," Bowie shrugged, chuckling when the boy moaned. His student didn't have as much energy as he did but damn was he sexy using it.

Eagerly, the boy groped himself. Squeezing his cock while feeling up his broad, muscular chest. Tracing his abs while looking between two sexy pussies. With a moan, Jonah picked one out. He leaned forward, cock in hand, and thrust down hard. Ramming inside Andi Mack with all the force a buff seventeen-year-old could muster.

"God you're so tight An-Andiman…" Jonah moaned, his girlfriend's pussy squeezing his cock as he rammed in deeper. "H-How are you still this TIGHT!"

"Don't… care! FUCK ME JONAH!" She cried out, before muffling the moan with her mother's lips.

Jonah grinned at his girlfriend and began fucking her with every bit of energy that the seventeen-year-old had left in his young body, wanting to give Andi the fuck his girl deserved.

Bex moaned into her daughter's lips, feeling it when Jonah fucked Andi. Her arms wrapped around the girl, pulling her deeper into their passions. A moan passed between the two girls suddenly when Jonah's length withdrew and instead forced back inside Bex. Beginning to rapidly fuck her pussy with a boyish grunt.

"Mm, that's it Jonah! Fuck your girlfriend's mother…" Bex purred, breaking the kiss to give the younger male some encouragement. "Breed me, like you want to…"

Growling as he hammered Bex's pussy, Jonah cut glance to his teacher. Watching that hand pumping up and down the length of Bowie's dick.

"Oi! Stop wasting that cock in your hand!" He moaned, pounding like a horny rabbit. "F-fuck me!"

"Or I kick you out and fuck my wife and daughter, making them forget all about Jonah Beck…" Bowie teased, smirking at his student.

The seventeen-year-old boy growled, facing the girls. He pulled out then jammed it into Andi again, plowing the girl with all he had left. Slamming deep and hard, finding her g-spot with each strike. Knowing exactly where to hit, how to pleasure his beautiful girlfriend with ease. Fucking her down into her own mother. Making Andi and Bex moan out of control for Jonah's young sexy cock.

Bowie however wasn't joking and decided that he had enough of just watching the boy fucking his girls. It was time for his daughter and wife to remember who was the real man around here and for them to take his massive cock. Moving up behind Jonah, Bowie reached down and grabbed onto Jonah's hip with one hand and his base of his cock in the other.

"Time for you to give these holes to a real man, Jonah. Let me show you how the master does it." Bowie smirked, easing the young teen's cock out of his daughter.

"But I- I didn't nut yet!" Jonah stumbled back as Bowie took over and rammed all of it into Andi with no holding back.

As the teen boy got his footing from being pushed back, Bowie's thrusting assault on his daughter was merciless. The young girl moaning loudly as her father's cock stretched her pussy beyond anything that her boyfriend could. His hips swung like a pendulum, back and forth with no holding back. The man soon moved over to repeat the process on his wife's pussy. The man managing to shock both of the younger teenagers by fucking his wife with a passion, neither thought Bex would be able to handle.

Yet she took it, moaning sluttily into her daughter's mouth as the pair made out happily.

Jonah swallowed hard as he watched Bowie fuck. Both the Mack girls stacked up, making out and snuggling together as the man of the house fucked them, alternating between their tight pussies. But Jonah had watched them, hell his cock was just between both their lips and had fucked both of their pussies. Now his attention, though energy was fleeting, was on watching Bowie's toned ass flex. The cheeks clenched tight while he slammed in and out of the girls.

With a dry throat and raging hard cock, a very horned up Jonah Beck crept closer. Heart thumping louder in his chest, Jonah climbed onto the bed and moved towards his target. Unknowingly planning on doing something that his closest male friends had dreamed he would do for years.

Bowie was unaware in the weight shift. Just pounding Bex and Andi with deep moans, loving how their holes handled his dick. The man growling out: "You girls like daddies cock pounding your tight pussies, don't you…"

Andi and Bex nodded and moaned while making out, sharing tongues in a battle for dominance as the cock switched between their holes.

Then, with growing confidence, the seventeen-year-old boy grabbed onto Bowie's hips, lined up his six and a half inch cock and attempted to slide into Bowie's ass.

The man stopped.

"Girls, please get off the bed." He said. Jonah's cock missed its mark and instead hotdogged Bowie, giving himself away before he could get inside. So, the girls climbed off with wide grins. Leaving Jonah to his fate.

With Jonah gulping nervously as he was flipped onto the bed, looking up at a very angry and incredibly horny Bowie. He attempted his famous dimple filled grin and cheeky cuteness, but all it earned him was a snarl as Bowie grabbed the boy's legs and bent the teenager's body in half. The man knew that he wanted to watch Jonah's face as he destroyed his daughter's boyfriend. Jonah tried to move, thrash around or get his hands free but Bowie had him pinned. Completely at the man's mercy. Since the boy hadn't given him any, Bowie didn't give Jonah any warning as he rammed hard into the boy. With the Mack household shaking as Jonah screamed in response.

"B-BOWIEEEEEEEE!"


End file.
